Lehrerkonferenz oder warum es keinen 8 Band gibt
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Eigentlich sagt der Titel es doch schon, oder? Nicht ernst gemeinte Parodie!


_Disclaimer:_  
Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene nichts damit, außer einer Menge Spaß!

_A/N:_

Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass ich im Begriff bin, so ziemlich alles durch den Kakao zu ziehen, inklusive einem Haufen verschiedener Fanfiktion, darunter auch meine eigenen,

Seid bitte versichert:  
Es ist nicht böse gemeint und ich habe nicht die Absicht, irgendjemanden damit auf die Füße zu treten! (Würd ich mich ja selbst treten…)

Wie immer ein dickes Knuddel an Lapislazuli für ihre endlose Geduld!

* * *

**Lehrerkonferenz**

**Oder**

**Warum es keinen 8. Band gibt**

* * *

Wieder einmal hatten sich die Lehrer der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zur obligatorischen Lehrerkonferenz versammelt. Nachdem der offizielle Teil beendet war, verabschiedeten sich einige der Professoren, um ihren diversen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen, während der Rest noch sitzen blieb und sich unterhielt. Schließlich wandte sich das Gespräch den diversen „Doppelleben" der Professoren zu.

„Ja, allerdings, ich habe die neuen Geschichten gelesen. Und was soll ich sagen? Sie haben es schon wieder getan", knurrte Snape.

„Was getan?" McGonagall sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie haben mich schon wieder als heldenhaften, aber schlechtgelaunten Griesgram dargestellt. Dabei bin ich doch eigentlich ein netter Mensch. Oder etwa nicht?"

„Nun ja", druckste Lupin herum, „manchmal bist du wirklich unerträglich und ein Ekel, aber manchmal hast du auch deine Momente…"

„Was soll das denn heißen", fuhr Snape auf.

„Jetzt gerade zum Beispiel bist du eher das schlechtgelaunte Ekel und nicht der nette Professor. Dabei kommst du doch eigentlich noch recht gut dabei weg."

„Ja, wunderbar! Ständig wird auf dieser Todessersache herumgeritten, ständig werde ich auf gefährliche Missionen geschickt, die ich nur schwer verletzt oder gar nicht überlebe."

„Das meinte er doch gar nicht", mischte sich McGonagall ein.

„Sondern?" Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch und zuckte zusammen.

„Verdammt, ich tu´s schon wieder!"

Irritiert tastete er nach seiner Augenbraue.

„Tust was?"

„Ich hebe meine Braue. Eine blöde Angewohnheit, ehrlich. Wer sonst wird ständig gezwungen, die Braue zu heben?"

„Na komm, dafür muss ich ständig Zitronendrops lutschen", warf Dumbledore ein.

„Ich komme mir vor wie ein laufendes Klischee. Das etwas verrückte Genie mit seinen Zitronendrops. Dabei bin ich allergisch auf Zitronen."

Snape ergriff wieder das Wort:

„Remus, was wolltest du mir vorhin mitteilen?" Lupin lächelte.

„Zumindest hast du ein abwechslungsreiches Leben. All diese Abenteuer und –hm – Bekanntschaften…"

Snape schnaubte:

„Bekanntschaften! Wenn du Sex meinst, dann sag' es auch! Ja, anscheinend habe ich mich einmal quer durch die Zaubererwelt gevögelt. Die Einzigen, mit denen ich definitiv nichts hatte, waren wohl Albus und Filch. Aber sonst!" Erneut schnaubte er erbost.

„Ja, leider", bemerkte Albus versonnen und lächelte bei dem Gedanken an eine Liaison mit Snape. Das hätte ihn ja schon irgendwie gereizt. Stattdessen beschloss er, Severus ein wenig zu ärgern.

„Besonders interessant fand ich deine Beziehung zu Remus", bemerkte Dumbledore betont lässig und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, um zu beobachten, wie Snape explodierte.

Snape schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte, um seine Worte nachdrücklich zu unterstreichen:

„Ich – bin – nicht – schwul! Ich habe nicht mit Remus, Sirius oder Lucius Malfoy geschlafen Und ich war nie – Niemals! – mit Harry Potter im Bett."

Lupin sackte etwas zusammen und machte ein etwas enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Immerhin gestehen sie dir so etwas wie ein Sexualleben zu", murrte Albus,

„mich verkuppeln sie immer nur mit Minerva."

„Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen", erkundigte diese sich etwas pikiert. Albus tätschelte ihr die Hand.

„Ich hoffe doch so, wie ich es gemeint meine. Immerhin sind wir nur alte Freunde und nicht mehr."

„Du bist mein Chef und mein Mentor", ergänzte sie etwas besänftigt. „Alles andere ist Unfug."

Dumbledore nickte bestätigend:

„Ja, ist es. Aber leider gesteht man mir sonst keine Affären zu."

Er sah Mitleid heischend in die Runde. Auf Severus verweilte sein Blick besonders lange.

„Sei doch froh! Mir hat man eine Affäre mit der Granger angehängt", beklagte sich Snape,

„ich weiß ja nicht, wer diesen Unfug als erstes verzapft hat, aber es nervt mich ganz schön! Die Granger und ich – phhh!"

Gereizt schob er sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Obwohl ihr ja gut zusammenpassen würdet", frozzelte McGonagall.

Snape warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, Minerva", schnarrte er. „Das ist vollkommener Blödsinn!"

„Wieso? Wegen des Altersunterschiedes?"

„Immerhin wäre er nicht so groß wie bei euch beiden, Minerva", hielt Snape ihr gehässig entgegen. McGonagall wurde blass.

„Was? Hermine - und ich?"

Dumbledore beugte sich interessiert vor:

„Was höre ich da? Du hast was mit Hermine?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht", kam es scharf zurück. „Als wenn ich mich mit einer Schülerin einlassen würde!"

Entrüstet schlug Minerva mit der Handfläche auf die Tischplatte, bevor sie verschämt murmelte:

„Auch wenn der Gedanke bei näherer Betrachtung gar nicht so furchtbar ist."

Dieser Kommentar war zu leise, um von allen gehört zu werden und Dumbledore ignorierte ihn auch geflissentlich, während Snape ein triumphierendes Grinsen an den Tag legte und ihr einen anzüglichen Blick zuwarf.

Lupin, der das bemerkte, erkundigte sich daraufhin:

„Und was ist mit euch beiden?" Er sah von Snape zu McGonagall.

„An eurer heißen Affäre scheint ja doch mehr dran zu sein!"

„Was", kam es unisono von den beiden.

„Ja", sagte Lupin feixend, „anscheinend bist du Severus große geheime Liebe. Und ich will jetzt nicht näher darauf eingehen, unter welchen Umständen ihr beide es miteinander getrieben habt…Aber unter recht ausgefallenen Umständen soll es schon gewesen sein."

Nach einer Schrecksekunde lehnte McGonagall sich zu Dumbledore hinüber und wisperte schadenfroh:

„Zumindest scheint mein Sexualleben recht interessant zu sein im Vergleich zu deinem! Immerhin, gleich drei Geliebte!"

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem mysteriösen Lächeln, während er McGonagall intensiv musterte. Die Vorstellung einer Affäre mit ihr schien ihm nicht gänzlich zu missfallen.

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut", meldete Madame Hooch sich zu Wort,

„aber was soll ich denn sagen? Angeblich fliege ich nur auf meinem Besen herum, beschäftige mich mit Quidditch und falls man mir mal eine Affäre zugesteht, dann auch nur mit Minerva oder Remus. Nichts für ungut, ihr beiden. Allerdings finde ich, dass ich immer recht eindimensional dargestellt werde. Dabei bin ich doch soviel mehr! Ich liebe die Oper, ich züchte Orchideen, aber niemand findet das eine Erwähnung wert! Wen kümmert das schon? Niemand! Und das finde ich ungerecht!"

Argus Filch, der im Laufe des Gespräches den Raum betreten hatte, schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und stimmte ihr zu:

„Da hast du verdammt recht! Mit mir springen sie auch nicht netter um! Wenn ich diese Geschichten so lese, dann putze ich nur, mein liebstes Hobby ist es, die Schüler zu quälen und meine einzige Beziehung ist die zu meiner Katze, Mrs. Norris. Warum schreibt eigentlich niemand, dass ich gerne tanze und dass ich Briefmarken sammle? Ich tanze sogar Turniere, aber das ist natürlich auch uninteressant. Ich bin immer nur der dumme fiese Hausmeister mit der hässlichen Frisur!"

„Apropos Frisur", ließ Snape sich erneut vernehmen,  
„das ist ja auch mal so ein Ding! Warum können die sich nicht mal endlich einigen, ob ich nun fettiges oder seidig glänzendes Haar habe?"

McGonagall warf einen kritischen Blick auf sein Haupthaar.

„Eindeutig fettig, Severus", bemerkte sie trocken. Snapes Mine verfinsterte sich.

„Warte nur, bis ich dich das nächste Mal als Katze antreffe", drohte er ihr, was sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln quittierte:

„Was dann? Kraulst du mich wieder hinter den Ohren? Ich weiß doch, dass du Katzen magst."

Ein leichter Anflug von Röte zeigte sich auf Snapes Gesicht.

„Nein, ich mag keine Katzen", fauchte er zurück, „die machen immer alles kaputt! Und wenn du deine Krallen noch mal an meinem Schreibtisch schärfst, ziehe ich dir dein Fell über die Ohren."

McGonagall setzte eine würdevolle Miene auf und entgegnete:

„Dann wirst du wohl in Zukunft auf meine Besuche verzichten müssen."

„Wenn du magst, kann ich dich hinter den Ohren kraulen, Minerva", wurde ihr von einem jungen blassen Mann mit Turban vorgeschlagen.

„Quirrel? Was machst du denn hier? Du bist doch schon im ersten Band draufgegangen",

entrüstete sich Snape und warf einen giftigen Blick auf seinen ehemaligen oder verstorbenen Kollegen. Der nickte kleinlaut und schlich sich geknickt wieder aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Minerva sah ihm nach.

„Eigentlich war das ein nettes Angebot", fand sie und warf Snape einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Dass du alter Misanthrop das wieder torpedieren musstest, war doch klar!"

„Tut mir leid, Minerva. Aber ich habe mich nicht selber zum Ekel hochstilisiert, wie du weißt."

„Hast aber auch nichts dagegen", konterte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Kinder, Kinder. Ihr hättet das machen sollen wie ich! Ich habe mich am Ende des fünften Bandes herausschreiben lassen."

Alle Köpfe wandten sich zur Tür, um dem Neuankömmling entgegenzusehen.

„Sirius!" Remus stand auf und umarmte seinen alten Schulfreund.

„Wie geht es dir? Du siehst gut aus!"

Black schob sich lässig eine Haarsträhne aus dem gebräunten Gesicht.

„Ich habe Urlaub gemacht, auf Fuerteventura. Würde dir auch nicht schaden, Severus. Bist ein bisschen blass um die Nase!"

Dumbledore kippelte gekonnt auf seinem Stuhl herum und beobachtete die Szene um ihn herum mit sichtlichem Vergnügen. Er mochte es einfach, wenn seine Kollegen sich ein wenig zankten. Das machte entschieden mehr Spaß, als im Denkarium herumzuwühlen oder eine Geheimorganisation zu leiten.

„Und ich muss sagen, Sirius, dein Beispiel hat Schule gemacht", bemerkte Snape säuerlich.

Damit hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden, die ihn fragend ansahen.

„Unser Schuldirektor hier hat ebenfalls mit der Autorin verhandelt und sich aus der Handlung streichen lassen."

Diese Information verschlug allen Anwesenden die Sprache. Dumbledore nickte zustimmend.

„Wir sind übereingekommen, dass Severus mich töten wird, um dem Orden zu helfen und mich vor einem schmählichen Ende zu bewahren. Ich werde als Kämpfer für die gute Sache in die Geschichte eingehen und mit einem großen Knall abtreten. Und dann werde ich erstmal Urlaub machen, bevor ich mich im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät verdingen werde. In geheimen Operationen habe ich inzwischen ja Übung."

Er warf sich in Positur.

„Erst sterbe ich als Held in unserer Welt und dann werde ich die Muggelwelt beschützen."

Da nun alle Dumbledore anstarrten, entging es den meisten, dass Filch und Hooch sich stillschweigend verdrückten. Nur Minerva mit ihrem feinen Gehör vernahm etwas, das sich anhörte wie: „Tanzturnier", „Pokale zeigen" und „neue CD von ‚Let's Dance' gekauft".

Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem schwafelnden Dumbledore zu, der gerade etwas faselte von „Zum Nutzen der Sache" und über seine vergangenen Heldentaten schwadronierte. Remus starrte ihn mit glasigen Augen an und nickte gelegentlich, doch sie merkte, dass er gedanklich weit weg war.

Minerva stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen an und wisperte:

„Hört sich doch an wie Lockhart, oder?"

Remus fing an zu kichern, was ihm einen interessierten Blick von Sirius eintrug.

Schließlich schritt Dumbledore mit wehendem Umhang von dannen und ließ seine Zuhörer zurück. Sie schauten sich an.

„Was zum Kuckuck sollte das denn jetzt", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Er rechnet sich vermutlich Chancen aus, dem einen oder anderen jungen Agenten unter die Arme greifen zu können", bemerkte McGonagall lässig, „oder irgendwo anders hin."

„Minerva!" Snape sah sie strafend an.

„Na, ist doch wahr. Hier hat er ja keine Gelegenheit", verteidigte sie sich.

„Recht hat er", gab Snape nun seinerseits zu und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich werde im siebten Buch eines tragischen Todes sterben, nachdem meine Vergangenheit aufgedeckt wird. Danach habe ich vielleicht endlich meine Ruhe."

„Glaub ich kaum, dafür sind sie alle viel zu versessen auf dich", kommentierte Sirius dieses Wunschdenken.

„Auch wenn ich das nicht verstehen kann",

fügte er halblaut hinzu und warf Remus einen wissenden Blick zu, bevor er ihm weiter im Flüsterton von seinem ausgedehnten Urlaub erzählte. Kurz darauf sprang auch Lupin auf.

„Ich muss sofort mit dieser Dings – Joanne reden! Sie soll mich auch aus der Serie schreiben."

„Wenn ihr alle aussteigen wollt, wird es aber kein weiteres Buch geben", wandte McGonagall ein.

„Na und", tönte es unisono von allen Seiten.

„Reicht es dir denn immer noch nicht?"

„Ja, aber die Schule…"

„Diese Schule ist nur erfunden", wurde sie niedergebrüllt.

„Warum halten wir dann immer Konferenzen ab? Und warum sitzen wir dann immer noch hier?"

„Berechtigte Frage", knurrte Snape. „So eine Zeitverschwendung!"

Mit wehendem Umhang eilte er zur Tür.

„Ich gehe einen Trinken! Wer kommt mit?"

Zehn Sekunden später war das Lehrerzimmer wie leer gefegt, weil sich alle in den „Eberkopf" verdrückten.

Und weil sich alle verdrückt haben, gibt es auch keinen 8. Potter-Band.

Logisch, oder?

**Ende**


End file.
